<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the things yet to come are the things that have passed by Byul_sii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146605">all the things yet to come are the things that have passed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul_sii/pseuds/Byul_sii'>Byul_sii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Spoilers, POV Outsider, Team as Family, season 1 to 13 really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul_sii/pseuds/Byul_sii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories don’t always end the same way they start. In this case, the story ends nowhere near the way it started, but that's what happens with stories, isn't it? The cosmic loop of comedy and tragedy, interchangeable and intricate and amid it all, the connections. The relationships, the choices and, most importantly, the people.</p><p>[ Found family themed fic written for the Heart's Home Zine ! ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the things yet to come are the things that have passed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun, in its ever angry vengeance, rose over Blood Gulch. On one end of the canyon sat a base, and on the other sat a similar base, but a little warmer toned. These bases existed for reasons outside of the sun’s control, with very little practical value, and only because the other existed. </p><p>This made the sun angry. </p><p>As revenge, or what the occupants of said canyon swore was revenge, the heat was more intense, too intense, and if there was one thing everyone could agree on it was that it was just too damn hot. </p><p>Nobody would say this out loud, though, because nobody wanted to be there. Not even the soldiers who said they were there because they wanted to, because nobody wanted to be in Blood Gulch. It was a desert for a reason, and the sun tried to keep it that way.</p><p>Despite its best efforts, it did not succeed in giving anyone heat stroke, and instead only invigorated the chaos below itself even further by making it hard to see, which really just irritated everyone and the combination of this irritation mixed with inherent boredom led to some activities that were definitely some kind of bonding activity, though once again nobody would say this out loud.</p><p>The sun, despite some of its initial failings, drank the light from the now ravaged canyon and its now abandoned bases, and rose for the first day in years happy.</p><p>-</p><p>Somewhere, in the depths of space that give way to every good origin story with a science fiction backing, a short bastard and a tall bastard meet for the first time. They are not friends. </p><p>Their squad dies. They are traumatized, but they are not friends. </p><p>They go to Earth, and they are not friends however they work together.</p><p>Years in the future, after Earth and secret projects and a near-genocide, the tall bastard says goodbye to the short bastard for the last time. </p><p>He isn’t sure he’d say they were friends, but he’s sure they were closer than just co-workers. A lot of the memories that could confirm this theory were now dusted with a sense of disgust and fear.</p><p>The short bastard says nothing, because he’s dead.</p><p>-</p><p>Eventually, in a different canyon, with much more water and grass than Blood Gulch had the idiots who pissed off the sun set up camp once again. They are still as opposite to one another as they can get, however they have an Understanding now and also have gained a member that they think is either insane or just a dick because he’s shot at them before.</p><p>He is, in fact, just traumatized too and dealing with it as best he can given the frankly awful circumstances he’s in.</p><p>There’s also an alien, but everyone’s used to that by now because they’ve had a very weird few weeks.</p><p>What matters, though, is for the first time in recorded history a warm soldier sits next to a cold soldier over what equates to morning coffee, and sighs. The cold soldier sighs back. They have a nice conversation, and around them, the other warm and cold soldiers find themselves growing closer too, under these new stars and this much less angry sun.</p><p>Later on, they will say it was the new member who brought them together, but he'll smile and say something inspirational, like that they had it all along or something. </p><p>-</p><p>The tall bastard from before is there, too, but not in the same way. Not yet. Now he’s just watching, and reporting, and telling himself that this is redeemable. </p><p>-</p><p>Farther away in space, floating along in a time distinctly before the sun was angry at idiots, but not too far off from the Bastards being traumatized, a ship is in space.</p><p>This ship is a secret from everyone but a few members of this united group that humans use, and even they aren’t really sure what’s going on on this ship. The traumatized new guy isn’t traumatized yet, and is in fact having a good time watching his very tall friend chug as much coffee as they can pass him, just to see if he can.</p><p>Later, the very tall friend will come back but he won’t be the same, and this moment will feel like a dream that belongs to someone else.</p><p>On the other side of this ship, a woman is training. She has been training since she got here, because she doesn’t know anything else really, and she doesn’t have as much time anymore for the men who are watching her: one of them is very excited, while the other is very worried. </p><p>They love her, in some way like the rest of the people on this ship, but none of them voice it. There’s no time for that in space, with programs running in their heads and the weight of armour holding them down and the constant vibration of guns, the impact of loss. </p><p>One day, this ship will no longer be here. </p><p>One day, only two of them will remember their time here, the faces and the voices and this easy love, this easy camaraderie they share. The first shot will be from one of their own, but they don’t know this yet, and the simulated daylight turns into simulated starlight, despite them being alone among the real thing.</p><p>--</p><p>In a very tiny corner of space, one that is often not thought of and almost always uncharted on even local star maps, there's a planet. This planet has been here for centuries, has even had a whole alien history, and yet the galaxy at large likes to pretend it’s not there. Despite popular online arguments stating this is the work of alien technology masking it, it is in fact due to a mistake made approximately 154 years ago when the local star map was first being made because the cartographer was tired and missed a decimal.</p><p>Unlike conspiracy theorists, this planet has no time to argue its origins: in fact, it doesn’t even have conspiracy theorists anymore. </p><p>This is because this tiny planet is in the middle of a civil war so brutal that, despite each side hoping to achieve the same goal, they're nearly 1:1 in killing each other. Nobody on this planet should want to be there anymore, and there are no heroes or stories that end in blazes of glory. </p><p>There are people who, somehow, have ended up in an underground network and believe themselves to be losing. They're called rats. They aren’t really all that special- they’re kids, mostly. Kids who are bad at aiming and good with mechanics, kids who sound older than they are and kids who are bitter about their lives, their future. They are led by a woman who is too tired to give up and that short bastard from earlier, the one with the sharp grin and too wide eyes. He hasn't died, yet. Soon.</p><p>The other side has buildings and a more typical structure: there's an officially recognized commander, a doctor and the tall bastard whose really become the backbone of this entire operation. They think that the other side wants what they have, and that they must fight fear of being killed by people driven insane. They're scared, just as young, and none of them wanted to be soldiers.</p><p>All of this changes when the bastards get involved, and the idiots also get involved, and remember that part about heroes and blazes of glory? Scratch that, maybe there are a handful of heroes around if you dust the grit and grime of a war off of them. Shake out any trauma, for good measure.</p><p>Maybe, if you squint hard enough, there are a few blazes of glory around, bright and all-consuming and full of meaningless quotes and meaningful deaths and a nice little blurb in a history lesson.</p><p>--</p><p>Stories don’t always end the same way they start. They often follow paths to evoke emotions- hope and fear and grief and joy are common, but they rarely achieve this without a death toll, without a lesson, without the loss and the strength that comes from overcoming it.</p><p>Sometimes, this means years of death ended with one, a story that takes on a new shape with every retelling in history books. Other times, the end is explosive. It’s fiery and loud and angry and then, like anger, it fades… slowly… a lost star in a locked memory.</p><p>Death in the end of a story isn’t always a bad thing.</p><p>Sometimes it’s deserved, justified; sometimes, losing someone makes someone else stronger, better. Helps them.</p><p>All of this, really, is a testament to how intricate stories can be, but it’s all pretty words. Most stories, the ones people tell in the dark or with giggles or as an offhand statement, end the same.</p><p>They end with family, a little rough around the edges, and they end up happy, with a vacation and no worries. Mostly, stories make up for what they bring out, and that’s great. Everyone loves a story like that but maybe, in the future…</p><p>Remember what really happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this uhhh almost a year ago, now, I think. It had to have been around August of 2019 I started this, but!! It's featured in the Heart's Home zine, a free zine following the theme of found family in RvB. There's a lot of love in it, and a Lot of talented artists and writers took part, so I would definitely encourage you to download it and maybe, if you'd like, share it with some friends !!</p><p>Zine: https://rvb-foundfamilyzine.tumblr.com/post/617868308794032128/hearts-home-zine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>